


Coming home to 6 werewolves

by hellolife21



Series: 7 werewolves and a webcam [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Pack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home after not coming home from school for almost a month</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home to 6 werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> \- Established Pack  
> -Established Stiles/Derek  
> \- Counting Lydia as pack and a werewolf  
> \- Special Guest Star Danny (becoming a regular)  
> -Drabble (and Series?)  
> -Prompt fill
> 
> (visit will be continued into next chapter)

Stiles didn’t manage to get through the door of the house before he was tackled by Isaac. In fact, he didn’t get to the trunk of his car for his bag before he was tackled. One moment Stiles was looking at the side of his car, the next he was face down in the dirt, grass tickling the inside of his nose.   


“You’re home!” Isaac shouted in his ear, deafening him slightly.

“I am. Now get off, my back hurts.”

Isaac rolled off and hauled Stiles up with him as he got to his feet. He brushed off Stiles’s shirt and hair. “Sorry.”

“Where are the others?” Stiles asked, opening the trunk to retrieve his bag.

“They’re inside. Derek kept us in there so we wouldn’t maul you.”

“But you got out?” Stiles smiled, slinging his bag over his shoulder and joining Isaac beside the car.

Isaac started walking up to the house and said, “Well, I had help.”

“Of course.”

\---

Stiles opened the front door of the house and Isaac stepped to the side and sat down in a small wooden chair that had been painted blue. One of Allison’s many projects Stiles assumed. 

The thundering of feet on wood made Stiles’s head snap to attention. The rest of the pack, sans Lydia, were racing down the hall toward him. He understood why Isaac had taken a seat. 

Derek appeared seemingly out of thin air and stopped the pack a few feet from trampling Stiles to death like a herd of elephants. “You will wait,” he said through gritted teeth. He turn on the heel of his boots and closed the space between him and Stiles by shoving Stiles against the front door. 

“Nice to see you-” Derek balled his fists in Stiles’s shirt and kissed him harshly. Their mouths clashed together. Stiles hardly had time to get with the program before his lip was between Derek’s sharp teeth and being abused.

Stiles’s eyes were wide open at first, but the fell closed and he returned the kiss just as hungrily. When Derek was done he stepped back about two inches and stared at Stiles for a moment.

“Later,” he said, eyes cutting to the stairway leading up to the bedrooms.

Stiles nodded and Derek moved aside to let the pack greet him. 

\---

Boyd took Stiles’s bag and gave him a one armed hug. Erica and Scott clinged to him like toddlers. Allison smiled from his side and waved softly. Danny gave him a hug when Erica detached herself to go through Stiles’s bag with Boyd. Jackson stood by looking disinterested in Stiles’s arrival. 

“Come on, Jackson. Come hug me. You know you want to,” Stile said shrugging Scott off and opening his arms.

“Why would I want to hug you?” 

Stiles curled his hands gesturing Jackson to come forward. 

“You’re not going to put your arms down until I hug you, are you?”

Stiles shook his head.

Jackson barked a laugh. “Let’s see how long before your arms give out.”

Derek pushed Jackson forward into Stiles’s arms. “Hug him.”

Jackson wrapped his arms around Stiles, his arms not quite touching Stiles’s body. He patted his hands on Stiles’s back firmly. Just as he was about to pull away, Stiles clenched his arms around Jackson, pulling them flush together in a proper hug. 

“You love me,” Stiles teased.

“If that’s what you want to call it.”

Stiles stumbled against Scott when Jackson pushed him away and dragged Danny into the living room. 

\---

“You didn’t bring us anything this time?” Erica asked, looking up from where she and Boyd had emptied Stiles’s bag onto the floor down to the pencil shavings in the pockets.

“I’m a poor college student.”

“But you always bring something.”

“It’s not Christmas,” Derek growled.

Erica sighed and looked down at the empty bag. 

“Now clean it up,” Derek said grabbing Stiles’s arm and dragging his toward the kitchen. 

“You are meaner,” Stiles teased poking at Derek’s ribs. 

Derek slammed Stiles against the side of the fridge and narrowed his eyes. “Do not side with them. I am not meaner.”

“Been awhile since I’ve been slammed into something.”

Derek lifted Stiles away from the fridge and then slammed him back into it. 

Stiles let out a loud laugh and leaned in to catch Derek’s lips with his own. “I missed you so much.”

Derek smiled and pecked Stiles’s lips. “You’re getting soft without me around to kick your ass into shape.”

“I work out.”

“Liar,” Derek hissed, catching Stiles’s lower lips between his teeth and pulling gently. 

Stiles put his hands under Derek’s shirt and ran his fingers over the tan skin pulled tight over hard muscle. “You have,” he smiled, pulling his lip from Derek’s teeth.

“No sex in the kitchen, please,” Danny said nonchalantly as he opened the fridge. 

“Aw, why not?” Stiles asked jokingly.

“I don’t want anything with ‘special sauce’ okay?” Danny laughed, closing the fridge, beer in hand. 

Derek couldn’t help but crack a smile at that one. Once Danny was gone, Derek turned his attention back to Stiles. “I have a huge favor to ask.”

“Of course you do.”

“Can you cook dinner?”

Stiles crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Come on. I just got here, and I’m only going to be here for two days. You want me to cook for a small army of super humans?”

“So you’ll do it?”

“Yes.”

Derek placed a kiss on Stiles’s cheek and whispered, “Thank you, love you” and then he was gone, leaving Stiles to plan a meal and go to the store to get the ingredients, because heaven knows those wolves didn’t cook anything that resembled a dinner when he wasn’t home. 

 


End file.
